irkeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Invader blue
Inavder blue is a irken like zim.Along with her S.i.r. unit Gray they are trying destroying the moon. Blue goes to Zim's school but she's in Mr Elliot class on earth. Voice by Shaamex2 on youtube possible other voice Mae Whitman Early life She was born on planet Irk. as a Smeet she had a friend name Ron but a year later Ron was gone though forever. Blue's other friend was Brown who she called Brownie.In Invader Blue's Trial it revealed that when Blue was a 1 year old Smeet she hit a light with a block but though she cause a blackout. 10 years later she and Brown went to the weapons room Brown was attacked by droids while Blue looked at the weapons then another blackout happen and the droids took Blue and Brown to a room where other young smeets were. as a 14 year old she talked to Tallest miyuki and spork along with Red and Purple Operation imping Doom 1 She didn't get part of Operation imping Doom1 becuse Zim was causing damage. Luckily She was safe in shelter she made while Zim was causing damage after Zim was stop Zim was exile tio foodcourta. Blue was unhappy that Zim ruined Operation imping doom 1. The Tallest red and purple gave Blue a S.i.r. unit to make her fell better and that S.i.r. unit was Gray the Tallest made him from S.i.r. unit parts and B block that Zim didn't destory. Blue was happy that she got a S.i.r. unit and Gray started to jump up and down. Operation imping Doom 2/ Life on Earth to destory the moon During operation imping doom 2 she destroyed a planet. Tallest Red and Purple didn't like what Blue d id so they told her don't destroy any planets. Blue didn't like what the tallest siad so she and Gray left the tallest and the other irkens to find something to destroy. Then she found earth she landed on a hill and then looked around and saw Zim she talked to him. Zim told Blue that he's taking over planet Earth but can't take over right now because of Sckool.After Talking to Zim she saw the moon she wanted to destroy it so she build her base on the hill where her ship was then Blue made disguise bracelets for her and Gray. The next day Blue was asigned to Mr.Elloit's class because Miss Bitters didn't want anymore new students Blue had to sit by Gaz. At lunch Blue told Zim about destroying the moon while Dib was watching her. Atfter Sckool Dib chased Blue but Blue made it to her base before Dib. Blue told Gray to activate the security system and Dib got fried by the security system then Dib left. Later that night Blue called the Tallest and told them about her day and about destroying the moon. The Tallest Red and Purple were shocked but They let Blue Stay on earth to destroy the moon. And So Blue and Gray plan to destory the moon but Blue has to go to sckool on the weekdays. Later Ron reunights with Blue and then Geo comes to earth attacks Blue and Ron and Geo becomes the enimy of Blue and Ron. Category:Characters